User talk:MakutaDethos
Firstly, I in turn would like to apologize as well for two things. One, for exploding at you and the others a few days ago as I did. Yes, I was mildly angry (and was actually too tired to really explode in fury; not to mention I was trying to contain my anger,) and yes, you were the one who mentioned you-know-who. But still, I like to think of you and the others as my friends. So I'd rather not scare my friends off or hurt their feelings by getting overly angry with them (again, yourself included.) I'd also like to apologize for the delay in responding to you. Honestly, I was just going to ignore your message on my talk page and not respond at all. I was that upset over this. But now that I'm cooling off, I've reconsidered this decision and felt I should let you know how I'm feeling and what I'm thinking. Plus, as said before, I don't want to ruin our friendship. As for your apology, well... I'm not sure if I'm ready to forgive just yet. This isn't out of spite or hatred towards you, and it's definitely nothing personal. Just that this was a HUGE spoiler for me. And after having the entirety of Punk Hazard spoiled for me a while back, the implications of having Dressrosa ruined for me too just became too great to bear. Though upon retrospective, I'm glad I got to see certain surprises, such as the Tontatta or Jesus Burgess. (Fujitora doesn't count because freaking Youtube spoiled that for me. -_-+) Still though, even with that said, you-know-who is still a HUGE spoiler. It'd like saying Whitebeard didn't really die and came back for revenge or something. It's just that huge of a plot point. Well, I suppose I've talked your ear off enough. Sorry if I still sound grouchy and irritable, and if I rambled on for too long. Just no that there aren't any major hard feelings between us, but that I'm not going to easily forgive what happened. I've lost my faith in being on any chats, wikis or any internet sites that may contain spoilers; if not losing faith in the internet as a whole already. So I'm staying away from the chat for a while. Don't know how long it'll be. But I may show up for a short while if I need or want something. Thanks for caring about me, Makuta. I appreciate your kindness. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:52, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Network and No Beard Well, I spent nearly a whole hour or so brainstorming on it today, and I dug down deep into No Beard's psyche in order to see what he would do in this situation. The result? It seems he'd join Network as the commander of their Pirate Sect after all. Of course though, I should warn you that Francis isn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. There are going to be ulterior motives at work here. But just as likely, Francis isn't going to make it that obvious either. In his own words, "you get more flies with honey than you do with vinegar." Meaning, he'd rather have Network as an ally than as his enemy. Just be sure to keep all this in mind, as you're going to be getting your group involved with a cunning, dangerous man. Anyway, hope this finally puts your mind at ease. And I'm sorry for the wait. I've had millions of other things I needed to focus on, and I was never entirely sure if The No Beard Pirates would ally themselves with Network in the first place. But today has made me realize they would. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 13:47, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Character Hey, this is Zeon. I was wondering what character/manga you got the images for Tira Seraz from, if it's not too much trouble. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:45, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 15:44, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Netwrok Character Could I have Kaze join Network as the Dealer? Bow Down To The Assassin Of Prophecy. [[File:Sharingan_Triple.svg|15px]] (talk) 16:47, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Sure why not. MakutaDethos (talk) 18:27, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Officer please. Done. MakutaDethos (talk) 17:42, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey this is User:Itona39, I'll drop by later okay? Itona39 22:12, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, a mythical bloodthirsty creature that kind of goes with spiders is the Jorogumo, which is described as a huge spider that takes the form of a very attractive woman who seduces her male victims, traps them in her web, and then eats them. User:Itona39 14:38, April 20, 2015 (UTC)